legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattering Skies
Shattering Skies is a Raid Event scheduled to start on August 1, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on August 7, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST). It is the fifty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty ninth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at August 3, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * PWR 31 as Highest Ranking Reward. * PWR 29 as High Ranking Reward. * PWR 27 as Ranking Reward. * PWR 27 as Boss Repel Reward. * Boss Skill Card deals up to 14 times attack damage to Raid Bosses when evolved and at Skill Lvl 10. * Hidden Boss Skill Card deals up to 15 times Front Line damage to the Hidden Boss when evolved and at Skill Lvl 10. * Secret Boss Skill Card deals up to 17 times Front Line damage to the Secret Boss when evolved and at Skill Lvl 10. * Special Evolution Raid Skill Card has PWR 30. * Hidden and Secret Bosses gained Hit Points. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Brynhildr UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Balloon Priestess Granet (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Skylion Knight Valdez (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Air Commander McDean (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Thoughtful Milatiel (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "The ship is crossing into the airspace of Zenald, Hero! We should be completely safe here." Elimval was in high spirits as she gazed at the floating islands through the window. The airborne archipelago was the Principality of Zenald, boasting some of the world's most breathtaking vistas. You were returning the casket of King Navani to Kashwado by air. Since you would be conspicuous regardless of how you traveled, it seemed to be the safest option; the sheer openness of the skies allowed for more maneuverability compared to the flat ground. It was important to take every precaution until all trace of The Soul Armor's curse was dispelled. Fighting a single warrior wearing that evil armor was difficult enough. Facing an entire army of them was too terrifying to imagine. Fortunately, this was the final remnant of the rogue minister's mad scheme. After reclaiming King Navani's coffin from the bottom of the ocean, you were on the cusp of resolving the matter. Furthermore, your flight passed through the sanctified Milatiel's Sanctuary of Zenald, which shut out everything with dark intent. It was created when the archangel Milatiel granted her blessing to the principality, shielding it from the roving sky demons long ago. Its strength had not waned over the ages, so only on rare occasions did conflict occur within its bounds. "Oh, look! Do you see that down there? It's Zenald's Flying Brigade." Of course you had noticed them. They were difficult to ignore, for they were led by a knight on a winged black lion. Even without the protection of Milatiel's Sanctuary, they had sworn never to let harm befall their homeland. You were grateful once more of Zenald's historic friendship with Kashwado. When they heard of your mission, they unsparingly agreed to escort your ship. It was impossible to obtain better security. "And not just them, but a priestess from Zenald is also following us in her floating temple to pray over our voyage. I heard she often joins the brigade into battle for the same purpose, so she must be very brave." Elimval turned her attention from the brightly decorated hot air balloon to the massive shadows above. "And then there's Zenald's fleet of battleships keeping watch from the upper altitude! We're covered from nearly every direction!" You nodded with a smile. And to complete the casket's protection, Salvador, Saoirse, and Rooney were guarding the ship's hold in case there was a spy onboard. "We have nothing to worry about. I know you must be tired, so if you want to take a nap, feel fr- Eeek!" Elimval was interrupted when the ship suddenly lurched to the side, followed by a roar of thunder. When you looked back outside, a throng of winged demons could be seen closing in. "Wh-what's going on? I thought this area was safe!" Elimval clung to you to keep her balance. Before you could offer a guess, Salvador kicked open the cabin door. "C'mon, we're evacuatin'! This ship's goin' down so the Flying Brigade'll take us to Zenald!" "What happened, Salvador? Is the casket okay? Where are Rooney and Saoirse?" "They're helpin' get the rest of the passengers off this bird! Hurry, the lookout saw Lightholders tailin' those demons so we need to become scarce before they board us!" Hearing the news, you immediately picked up Elimval and dropped her onto the back of a pegasus waiting below the window. However, before you could follow her, Salvador grabbed you by the shoulder. His expression was grim. "That jolt knocked open the lid and some of that purple smoke got out. I tried to warn Rooney, but it was too late. She's been cursed, armor and all." The ship continued its long plunge downward, as interminable as the familiar descent into darkness... Epilogue Rooney, one of your invaluable allies, now wore the cursed Soul Armor. The violet shimmer of her eyes revealed she was caught in its delusion. She imagined she was fighting desperately to protect her comrades against the enemy when in reality she was clashing swords with those she sought to defend. As you watched the effect of the evil armor manifest once more, you gave a deep sigh. Such a tragedy was inconceivable when you departed on the airship for Kashwado. You looked at the weapon Saoirse had given you. It was a complex steel blade that bent and extended like a whip. She had created it using the Lost Technique of Pyle and her own incredible talent to destroy The Soul Armor of Lazuul. It seemed to be your only tool against the armor, but using it now presented a new problem. Unlike Lazuul and the other legends of Kashwado, Rooney was yet alive. This meant attacking with too much force would risk killing her. The very thought caused your palm wrapped around the blade's hilt to become damp with sweat. "Hero!" Elimval flew over on her own winged horse. The sound of her voice helped you relax, but only for a moment. "Granet said that Milatiel's Sanctuary will soon be restored. However..." When her voice began to waver, you understood the implication. Evil could not exist within the Sanctuary's bounds. Once its divine power was restored, it would eradicate every such entity inside: the sky demons, the Lightholders... and the Soul Armor-bound Rooney. "What should we do?!" The sky seemed to glow brighter before your eyes. The purifying light was clearly beginning to break down the darkness. Time was running short. If you did not act now, Rooney would be lost. You closed your eyes for a moment to regain your composure, then spurred your horse into a dash. Navigating through the sparring beasts and ships, you hurried towards Rooney. ...... Through Rooney's half-open eyelids, you could see purple fragments reflected in her pupils. She reflexively reached out to them even as they scattered and melted in the holy light. You gave her a kind smile and she awoke from her daze to realize she was being carried in your arms. "I... I was trying to protect everyone..." You nodded sympathetically. The steel whip had splintered The Soul Armor moments before the Sanctuary recovered its divinity, saving her life. The Lightholders had only been spared as their keen senses warned them in time to retreat. Only the sky demons remained to be obliterated by the field's restoration. "C'mon, you two. Let's get this trip over with." Salvador passed by and continued towards the ground. As you followed, you considered how to address Queen Agamette when you landed. "The darkness of Kashwado evaporated into the blue skies. Never again will that accursed armor threaten the world." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Shattering Skies Category:Malice Canon